


Unrequited Love At First Sight

by eternal_moonie



Category: American Horror Story Apocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: From the very first moment he sees his new roommate, he's smitten. But is Timothy?





	Unrequited Love At First Sight

Title: Unrequited Love At First Sight  
Fandom: American Horror Story - S8 Apocalypse  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: From the very first moment he sees his new roommate, he's smitten. But is Timothy?

"Now who's this?" 

The young man asked as he sat on his bed with his head against the wall, contempt at finally having something happen around him. 

Always bored out of his mind, brought out of his funk of staring against the wall, sometimes having a conversation with nobody else but himself, almost driven mad by the loneliness of being in this room all by himself, with nobody to talk to.

Sometimes re-enacting a cartoon or a TV Show from before he got to this place with a play-by-play from opening to the very end scene with different voices.

To say he likes it would be a massive overstatement. 

He hates it. 

And now, finally, he's got himself a new friend and he didn't have to do one fucking thing for it.

No putting the garbage out or setting the table, no, because that was all the work of the people in grey. 

Always been silent during dinner, if you can call that cube-shaped vitamins as they call it dinner. 

He can't wait to discover what boring things will happen during tonight's dinner. 

"Oh, hi." the new guy said. 

Probably not gotten the memo there is a roommate attached to the room, Jan thought as he looked at the guy, like his eyes were glued onto the shiny new object. 

"Hey. I'm Jan. Nice to meet you here." he says with a grin that reminds Timothy Campbell like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland... and maybe a hint of The Mad Hatter?

"I'm Timothy Campbell. Yeah, it's nice... I guess." 

"Are you bummed you have a share a room?" Jan immediately asked next, and finally changes his position he could maybe have been stuck in forever. 

Legs crossed while sitting in the lotus position now, he expectantly looks at Timothy for his answer.

"Well, I..." Timothy starts, but doesn't get very far. 

"I don't like your name," Jan snorts, "no, I think Tim is a far better name, Timothy sounds... belittleling, don't you think so too?" he asks Timothy who he now renamed Tim.

"Gee, I... never thought of it that way. And about the room, well, I wasn't informed so yeah it's quite something we are roommates." 

Jan rose up from the bed and stood next to him. 

"I've always wanted to have a roommate... it's been so lonely here." 

"Ah, okay, well, there was this girl who came with me into the compound so..." 

A flash of hurt crossed Jan's features. 

And now you're so fucking bummed you can't copulate with her, right? Jan thought. 

"Oh. Is she your girlfriend?" He spat out the words like this greatly displeased him, which it did.

"No, in fact, I didn't even know her until a few minutes before. I was ripped from my parents and my little brother, right after I found out I was going to University College, all because of some story how it's in my DNA to be picked for this Compound because I'm one of the great minds that will save humanity." 

"Like everyone else here." Jan joined in. 

Tim didn't say anything after that. 

"So, are you looking forward to meeting the other saved ones and listening to Satan's Spotify Playlist that consists of only one song over and over again in the study?" Jan asked him then. Yes, he'd met the others already but he wasn't so very inclined to be all 'oh you got this guy who is a total gay hairdresser and these two are a gay couple and then you have this Instagram-Influencer and so on', no let Tim here meet them all by himself on his own and that girl friend of his. 

"Uhm, yeah, I guess? Good to know I'm not the only one along with Emily here in this Compound."

So her name is Emily, is that a good thing to know or not? Jan wondered.

"But before we do, let us fresh up with a shower, c'mon." Jan said and dared to touch Tim on his shoulder and steered him toward the bathroom. 

"But it's too small for two. Since you've been here longer than I have, won't you go first?" Tim asked Jan.

"Nah, it's okay, you go first." Jan said, "I'll gladly wait my turn. After all, now I can do that." 

"Oh, I'm sorry you couldn't before." 

"Hey, it's no problem. Now, take your clothes off and get under it." Jan said and actually dared to slap the back of Tim's purple attire. 

"Right." Tim said as he pretended he didn't feel that slap, which he thought was totally uncalled for; he would have undressed, when Jan was gone. 

Jan took his leave. 

When he was in the bedroom area again, he didn't resume sitting on his bed in the earlier spot though, oh no. 

He just let his purple clothes fall on his bed and returned to the bathroom. 

Jan smirked as he saw how Tim enjoyed the hot spray of the shower with his back turned, his vision at the wall and not in front of him. 

He looked so perfect, so good, everything he wanted in a boyfriend in this hellhole. 

But the rules were no sex. 

Rules were made to be broken. 

And up until this point Jan hadn't met anyone here he would be even remotely interested in doing the nasty with... until Timothy or Tim as Jan called him now.

Jan walked forward and wrapped his arms around Tim's naked chest, his lips on his roommate's back. 

"You look perfect," he whispered against it as he kissed that spot again. 

Tim's hands went straight to Jan's around his chest and pushed them off. 

His eyes looked angry, as if he was about to shout. 

"WHAT..." Tim started but Jan kissed him hard on his lips. 

"Shhh, I know about that damn rule, but how are they going to catch us if we just remain silent?" Jan told Tim's lips... as cock met cock.

"And besides, I don't even know if you liked it from behind, maybe you're just not that type of gay, maybe you like it more with the cocksucking." Jan whispered with a grin. 

"Or maybe I just don't have a gay bone in my body." 

Crack.

Crumble.

Shatter.

Jan should have stopped right then and there but he thought it was just Tim taunting him to get a reaction out of him. 

"Don't be ridiculous, a hot guy like you not being gay? Please." Jan whispered as he embraced Tim again. 

"I'll wash your back, if you scratch mine with an itch I have had since I got here..." he resumed in that same whisper while he took the soap from the stand and began to rub it against Tim's naked skin. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I don't have an evil bone in my body." Jan whispered against Tim's lips. "But I do have a good touch of soothingness, don't I?" Jan asked with a mischievous grin on his face as the soap went all the way down to a buttock.

"That... I have to say that does feel good..." Tim started, relieved when Jan's lips were finally a bit apart from his own. 

"And?" 

"But I told you, I'm not gay." 

Again that cracking, crumbling, shattering sound and that emotion in his eyes. 

Anger built up inside him and he briefly thought he should jam that bar of soap deep into Tim's asshole and just keep it there, but he didn't go for that idea, instead Jan just took the bar of soap from the buttock that was being washed and plunked it back to the original spot it always waited to be used for a shower. 

"Fine, I think we're already washed enough, anway." 

Jan turned around and grabbed one of the two towels and dried himself off with it, dumping it on the floor without returning it to the rack where it hung, disappointment all over his face. 

Maybe I should have just let him do what he wanted... I mean I have met Emily only briefly, but it really seemed he had good intentions... or maybe I have done the right thing, Tim thought as he stood there, cock hard as a rock. 

He wasn't one for jacking off though, and especially not in the shower, not even back at home if there had been a chance when his little brother could catch him or his dad or his mom.. 

Maybe he would have began doing that stuff in University... 

Angrily Jan began to dress himself while starting to surrender himself to an episode of a cartoon that he knew by heart. 

He didn't dare raise his voice to let the now dubbed Tim know that he loved talking to himself. 

Which he still didn't. 

It was just a mechanism to get through the daily life this hellhole. 

The End.


End file.
